Halo: The Last War
by Spartan-211
Summary: This is the last war where Master Chief must fight. No Flames I just started!
1. Planet Onyx

**Halo: The Last War**

**Mission Clock:-80:00:00 Onyx System Spartan-IIV Training Center**

IN the repair/upgrade bay Master Chief (Also know as Spartan-117) has came back from the Alpha Centari where the 7th of 8 halos were found. The Spartan who was six ft. and 9 in. high sat down. The tech crew dismantled his armor then reassembled and new one in place. The Spartan asked," What is this version of armor?" An engineer replied," It's the Milijor Armor Combat System XII." Dr.Hasley came in from a seven feet door made out of Titanium-AA steel. She told him," This is the best armor ever developed, it has a 8 layer shielding system made from plasma crystals into a light form it deflects any projectiles including plasma, a Crystalline arteries trough out the body making your whole suit on big radar dish, this suit contains 4 inches of reinforced Titanium-AA steel mixed with plasma and heat protective layer, also a new addition into the suit a new jet pack it can lit you up into space but I don't recommend it fly up to 600 mph and a built in combat knife with the Covenant's energy sword system." All that John could say was "Thanks." He got up walked to elevator and saw Kelly his childhood friend and comrade. He was surprised to see her,

And just as he was going to talk to her, he saw children just behind the wall. Just as Dr.Hasley hurried Spartan-117 asked," How many children were in the experiment?" Dr.Hasley answered "8,000 children, but they all survived." Spartan was in shock he thought _all of the children lived could this be the perfect pick or the surgeons did it correctly or the chemicals?_

The Spartan turned and walked away the next. The next day, Spartan went to the firing range. The MP gave him 4 weapons to test and keep. One was the newest rifle with semi-automatic, automatic or burst mode of fire and magnification 8x the BR55E. The 6x magnification and automatic or semi-automatic pistol with holds up to 24 rounds the M6S. The suppressed recoil 2x magnification, dual wield and holds 100 rounds per clip the M7C SMG. The gas-operated belt feed or magazine fed, 3 levels of magnification 5x, 10x and 16x and 0.5 seconds to reload it the S2C AM Sniper Rifle. Master Chief chooses his favorite weapon the M7C SMG he took to the firing range. He started by fire 20 rounds and guess what no walking up and suppressed but still very loud all armor piercing bullets got to their targets. Next up, the BR55E he activated its 6x magnification the targets were about 200m-1000m. He emptied all of his ammunition into the targets. All direct hits again still this is the best weapon ever no flashes of light out of the barrel or no sounds at all. Now it is the time for his mostly used weapon on the battlefield the M6S. He activated the 6x magnification aimed and shot in 0.5 a second intervals all 30 caliber of the bullets went trough all targets. Only two words can describe the holes in the targets "Direct Hits." Then the baddest of all big guns including the Rocket Launchers. The S2C AM Sniper Rifle, he activated the 16x magnification put the 60 caliber bullets into the loader 10 bullets 1 ft. per bullet. Aimed fired one target was in front of an Elite's Armor the highest rank the guardian Elite. It was at least 2 inches thick a single bullet destroyed the suit totally. Next was 1 ft. of Titanium-AA Steel Plate Blasted the whole think like a brick smashing into jelly. He thought _these weapons are powerful enough to end the war! How come it wasn't deployed yet?_

_Maybe it was just made. _Master Chief went back out the room with a thumbs-up to the weapons manger he went to the airfield. Went up to foehammer and asked her, "Are we ready to leave for the _Fire Dragon_?" She answered with a single nod Master Chief told the Orbital Drop Shock Troops or ODST also know as Hell Jumpers. There commander Colonel Silva Jr. "We are ready to leave for the_ Fire Dragon_." Silva Shouted "Troops Get On Board The Pelicans And Leave For The _Fire Dragon_ !" 3,000 troops packed their gear and left for the Pelicans, the bigger cargo version of the Pelicans were called the Giant Birds. 8 of these planes carried ammunition and vehicles. The Pelicans left with a loud BANG! They left the atmosphere in about 3 minutes the whole ship came into view the ship was about 30,000 miles long and 2,000 miles wide it was 1 of the 20 _Fire Bird Battleship_-Class A. There were about 40,000 Hangers on the ship. 100,000 Missile launchers fitted with rockets, cruise missiles or normal missiles and/or a combination. 150,000 Cannons 90 of which are Super Magnetically Accelerated Guns or SMAG Guns. The other is Auto Cannons, Siege Cannons, Laser Cannons, EMP Cannons, Shield Penetration Cannons or one massively large hypermatter railgun or HR. This ship contains 8 complex and sophisticated sub-space or light speed engine. The _Hybrid Falcon_ the best engine ever built only built on battleships and on warp ships.

The ship carried an advanced protection system. This consist

Of 18 active and reactive shields, there are 80 thick layers of energy, the armor is 2 miles thick made out of titanium-AA Steel plates reinforced with the most rarest mineral in the world the carbonate crystalline titanium-A or know as CCTA Grade A plates finished with what looks like chrome but is really aluminum mixed with radar absorbent material or RAM.

This battleship was supposed to be built for 2599, but the USNC had enough technology to get thought the final and curial stage: The battlefield test the ship named _Obliterator destroyed_ the covenant ships like it was a twig. The _Fire Dragon _was one of the most heavily armed ships in the army. It has the strength of dragons, defenses like a porcupine, shell like a turtle and an agility of a small falcon.


	2. The Battle for Leo III

Halo: The Final War

Time: 09/28/2559 -00:03:00

(Spartan-117's Mission Clock)

Leo System Out of UNSC Range

It was 3 seconds before my HEV pod lands on the surface or Leo III mean while a marine in my company was playing the national anthem. We all knew this was hell on this planet all the remainder of the covenant forces were here in 3 planets; Leo I, LeoIII, Dxeu. The covenant chose these planet because there were plenty of the resources especially what they needed plasma. This was a chemical that you mix heat with radiation which will not harm human's skin, but burn it. The standard UNSC marine suit comes with a plasma proof covering and extra pockets for ammunition and supplies. As soon as master chief's HEV pod hits the ground he jumps of and finds his platoon which contains a mix of marines, ODSTs, and Spartans. He selects a rendezvous point on the nav and the rendezvous point is sent to every marine, ODST and Spartans in his group. The rendezvous point is at a mesa he already has 20 people of his platoon with him his platoon consist of 240 soldiers. The 20 soldiers creates 3 checkpoints the outer perimeter to prevent any covenant personal from entering, the second is the invisible field checker which will be used by covenant Elites, the third is for the personnel checker to prevent any unauthorized personnel from entering after the platoon arrives the 1st Special Forces platoon calls for Pelicans to drop sand bags, defensive equipment and vehicles. The platoon sets an outer perimeter and an inner perimeter. Then call in for mining equipment to create a HQ. After 3 months of digging and excavating they create 8 levels the most important is the meting rooms of captains and officers. Levels 5-7 is storage, the levels 1-4 is barracks. Ground level is the Vehicle hanger bay, the top of the hill the mesa is the heli pad for the Pelicans. The Longswords will be launched from space to do bombing runs and supply drops for the mesa. There are 6 more Sub-HQ's in the outer perimeter.

Time: 09/29/2559 (Spartan-117's Mission Clock)

Northeastern Hemisphere of Leo III

This is an area has been identified to be a huge covenant camp site. My platoon is en route to the first camp we have spotted some grunts with Elites twice. We opened up on them 3 Elites and a dozen of grunts on hunt for plasma. We are about 3 min. from the covenant's camp we have snipers on the hills which will cover the assault force. The assault force has arrived when the snipers opened up on the defenses the covenants were clueless blue and orange blood splattered everywhere. It has been at least 3 months since we had seen action. The soldiers were itching for action and finally they saw it. The platoon although goofing off in the base, they were always training 4 hours a day but went to the bar at night. They went trough the toughest training mission in the USNC the 1st Special Forces is the meanest, greatest and best at everything.

Time: 09/31/2559

(Colonel Gold Simons's Mission Clock)

Just outside the Satophere of LeoIII

In command of USNC USS Fire Dragon

Fleet 48th Assault Force

Colonel Simons walk toward the bridge people in the hallways saluted him as he walked by. When Simons walked through 8 Titanium-AA reinforced blast doors 8 USNC MPs saluted him he asked, "What's the ships status??" ENS Lovell Jr., the marine's son said, "Shields are at 150, Weapons are at status green and at 200, Engines are at 2 thrust, reactor is at 250 extra engines are not active." Simons replied, "Very good." He the looked at ENS Fisher, ENS Fisher was a woman who was very interested to work as a communications officer. "What's the fleet's status?" Simons asked. She replied, "Fleet's status is green, except The Dragonfly and The Hydra they took heavy hits from the last covenant fight." Simon's orders w were, "Alright then tell the two ships to the center tell the fleet to send 2 of the engineering squads to the 2 ships we need them repaired now!!" ENS Fisher replied with an Aye, Aye Sir! He took his seat after he told them the orders. Just then he saw a bright light come off the planet for a whole planet. ENS Warblade said, "Did you guys see that?? Or was or just me??" Simons said, "We all say that son."

Time: 9/31/2559 (Spartan-117's Mission Clock)

Northern Hemisphere of Leo III

Master Chief was standing at the foot of a huge volcano like structure. Just as the OSDT's arrived there was a giant earthquake but strangely only in that area. A long light erupted out of the structure. It was plasma just as it came out it shot out right into space. On marine Sgt. Richard came toward him and yelled, "HOLY SHIT, what is going on." Master Chief told him, "We are going back to the base; radio the CO that we are evactuating the planet, the planet is being pushed into the sun!!" "GO, GO, GO!!" The huge fleet of warthogs and scorpions turned back and rushed back to the base only 150 Pelicans and Giant Birds were left. The OSDT's loaded on the Pelicans and Giant Birds loaded all of the vehicles. One marine said "O fucking hell was not going to make it of this pile of SHIT!!"


	3. Battle Of The Last Halo

Halo: The Last War

Time: 10/1/2559

(Colonel Gold Simons Mission)

Simons just received Spartan-117's transmission from the planet Leo III. He ordered the planet evacuated ENS Fisher said, "Colonel all battalions are back on board." ENS Chang said, "We got 2 huge carriers and 4 destroyers sir inbound on our position." Simons mumbled under his breath, "The covenant has predicted this they sent the planet to be destroyed to get ride of the plasma less planet." Simons said, "Engines to 100 send a message to the fleet to tell them we are in a battle and report on the 2 ships now!!"

After a series of aye sir, the fleet was ready in red light alert. Simons said, "Bank 20 degrees port prepare all weapons safety off and lock on the carriers."

ENS Fisher reported, "The 2 ships are fully operational and status is alert." Simons ordered the 2 ships to the front of the group with the other frigates and the commanding Battleship and create the plan position

A-1B: Wedge. The covenants were about 0.2 AU away from the fleet, Simons gave the order, "Fire at those shit holes!!" The missiles went first into the ships the shields flickered and died the second layer last until about 30 missiles hit the front hull broke that was where most of the oxygen supplies and artificial gravity was. The carrier just simply stopped and engines are leaking plasma. Until BOOM the engines overloaded and sent black and blue blood in to space.

The bridge was safe because it has its own oxygen supply and gravity which will give time for the prophets and elites to escape. The fleet fired another blast into the carrier and it exploded into a huge fire ball the carrier next to it was slightly damaged the frigates were destroyed by the fire ball just one TAC Nuke can finish it off or just 3 cruise missile. Simons sent 3 cruise missile filled with plasma into the carrier and BOOM the whole ship was a fire ball. Finally, the whole UNSC fleet arrived but ¾'s of the covenant fleet arrived off of slip space, 2 battleships, 30 destroyers and 100 frigates. Master Chief said, "Wow small numbers." Simons shouted through the COM Channels, "Fire Dragon will be taking on the battleships you take the rest that's an order." " Turn the ship 60 degrees starboard and turn on extra reactors power it to weapons and shields and engine thrust to 150." The crew only said aye, aye. As soon as they were in firing range Colonel said, "Shields 220, Weapons 150, Engines 120 fire all weapons in pattern C-1E." This meant shield penetration then other weapons. The Super MAC guns performed greatly 2 battleships destroyed in 3 min. We found out where the last ring and the last of the floods are maybe even the Forerunners themselves.

Time: 9/28/2600 (Spartan-117's Mission Clock)

The 7th Halo

-00:02:00

This is the year 2600 the whole fleet of ships expects for the defense fleets are here to see the end of the war. 2 of the greatest battalions from each branch are here on Halo the 1st and 2nd Special Forces under my command Spartan-117 now promoted to Major, 22nd and 23rd Navy troops, 11th and 18th OSDT, 1st and 2nd Army

and Spartan group Alpha and group Bravo, all under command of General Shadow. The whole group was now know as 1st Special Force Elimination the first and best one. The whole group set up a HQ just 0.5 miles from the Tango Temple. This temple contained the flood and the control center which can self-destruct on command with only 30 min. to evacuate the whole ring. The 1st, 2nd Army along with Spartan group Alpha and Bravo went in to the temple first to clear the flood they set the fire bomb on every floor and space and cover the entrances. Over 200 fire bombs were used on click of the detonator _piss_ hot gas then _whoosh_. Several marines yelled, "Shit" in fear. After the fire cooled of they went in it was about 150 degrees hot one of the marine in my battalion said "Holy Shit this place is Fucking Hot!!" When we were near the core all the battalions left after they said they were clear I lessened the detonation time to 3 min. enough time for my 3 man squad to get out a Pelican was already waiting for me. I set the core to overload locked the room after my marines were out. Ran out the hallways 30 seconds left got on to the Pelican and left 3...2...1...0 Boom the whole ring exploded fucking fast. The whole ship shook then the ship started speeding up to fast for hanger entry so he pushed the afterburners for reverse speed. The ship slowed down to about 600 kts. just fast enough for entry we docked there was cheers everywhere and the celebration began ask we went to the planet below called Reach II. We met the Forerunners they were actually much like humans except they created the flood accidentally it was supposed to be a cure for cancer until it consumed a forerunner and ran away and was under control on the Halos. The forerunners were around 6ft-10ft tall body of an elite and head of a human. The "Demon" ask they called him was actually was supposed to save the races of aliens from the flood. As he know did the Spartan project came to a halt the Spartan project X and XI will continue when the aliens start waging war against the human race.

Time: 9/28/2611

(Spartan-117's Clock)

Earth Rockville, Maryland

Spartan-117 aka John met up with Kelly of Spartan Project II which John took a long break from military duty and got promoted to Major Gold. John and Kelly had a baby who was a boy inherited the Spartan characteristics and got the skills of his mom and solo type thing of his dad. His name was John Silva Spartan Jr. They owned a town house which was in Maryland, Rockville and settled down.


End file.
